Heretofore, various flexible corrugated tubes have been made.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,138 to Kramer relates to a flexible adaptor booth tubing for carrying gaseous exhaust of motor vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,841 to Krammer relates to a flexible and deformable rubber tubing for attachment to the exhaust and tailpipe of motor vehicles to receive and carry off gaseous products of combustion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,096 to Kramer relates to making a rubber tubing having a continuous spiral corrugation by a cording process in which a flexible tensile element or cord is wrapped spirally around rubber or other stock carried by an elongated rotatable mandrel, the pressing or squeezing of the stock against the mandrel by tension in the cord resulting in the formation of a spiral groove in the stock which is maintained during curing of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,953 to Kramer relates to a method and apparatus for unwrapping the cord used to bind and hold a rubber tube on a corrugated mandrel during vulcanization.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,198 to Kramer relates to spiral corrugated flexible rubber tubing which is provided with cylindrical end portions which constitute connectors for attaching the tubing to a cylindrical spigot of pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,757 to Krammer relates to an apparatus and process for making tubing having a cylindrical end portion which constitutes a connector for attaching the tubing to a cylindrical spigot or pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,255 to Krammer relates to a flexible corrugated hose having means integral therewith at one end for threaded connection to another similarly constructed length in end to end relation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,953 to Martin relates to a flexible coupling for interconnecting ends of corrugated tubes of different cross-sectional diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,522 to Krammer relates to an apparatus for making corrugated rubber tubing in which embryonic corrugations are formed in a sleeve of uncured rubber by sliding the sleeve axially into the annular space between a mandrel and a forming member having no moving parts that surrounds the mandrel and is in fixed, concentric relationship therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,012 to Sather relates to a funnel having an elongated flexible spout whereby a cap is located on the flexible spout near its terminal end so that the cap can be snapped onto the funnel and keep the funnel and pouring nozzle clean.
The above patents generally do not relate to a method of making a corrugated tube having an integral flared end adaptor.